Drive Me Crazy
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Pam prepares the Northman residence for Christmas, much to her Maker's annoyance.


**A/N: I'm not quite sure where this came from, except to say that it wouldn't leave me alone and I apologise for an OOC-ness. It's loosely based around my theory that Pam loves Christmas - the shopping, the decorations, the _presents_ :P - and that Eric is a bit more ambivalent. I also had 'Ding Dong Merrily On High' stuck in my head. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Drive Me Crazy**_

"_Ding dong! Merrily on high  
In heav'n the bells are ringing!_  
_Ding dong! Verily the sky  
Is riv'n with angel singing"_

Eric suppressed a grimace as Pam's loud and slightly off-key singing filtered into his study. He jumped as her voice suddenly spiked in volume and enthusiasm.

"_GLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-RIA!_"

He was at his door in the next moment, "Pamela," he growled in his best Maker's tone.

"_Hosanna in excelsis,"_ she finished in a slightly more subdued tone as she turned from where she was decorating the staircase and saw his ominous expression.

"What?" she asked finally.

"Christmas is not for another three weeks," he reminded her, "do you think you could hold off the carolling until then?"

Pam narrowed her eyes, "I don't complain when you walk around singing 'The Music of the Night' for an entire month before Dracula Night."

Eric crossed his arms as he leant against the doorframe, "You do actually."

"Only because you can't remember most of the words," she sniffed, turning to adjust the tinsel she was wrapping around the bannister.

"And how does the rest of that carol you were singing go?" he asked sweetly.

Pam smirked as she took a deep, unnecessary breath and launched back into her Christmas carol:

"_E'en so here below,  
Let steeple bells be swungen,  
And "Io, io, io!"  
By priest and people sungen.  
Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!_

_Pray you, dutifully prime_  
_Your matins chime, ye ringers;_  
_May you beautifully rime_  
_Your eve time song, ye singers._  
_Gloria, Hosanna in excelsis!"_

She smiled triumphantly as she finished and gave a mock curtsy before she turned back to her decorating.

"I'm still banning all carolling until Christmas," Eric said after a moment.

Pam pulled a face at him over her shoulder, "Scrooge."

"Humbug," he replied easily as he returned to his study, narrowly avoiding the giant red bow Pam threw at the back of his head.

Eric had a total of five minutes peace before Pam once again broke into song.

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

Eric rolled his eyes as he stood up and went to the door; leaning against the doorframe as he watched Pam continued to sing whilst suspended in mid-air to hang stars from the ceiling.

"_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_

She stopped singing as she looked down and caught him watching her, "What's the matter now?" she asked.

Eric's only response was to raise an eyebrow, Pam rolled her eyes as she slowly descended.

"It's not a Christmas carol," she informed him as she landed, "it doesn't even _mention_ Christmas."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm beginning to think you just don't like my singing," she said after a moment, crossing her arms.

"I'm working," he said flatly, ignoring her comment.

"Are you saying I'm distracting?" she asked with a smirk as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

Eric shrugged a shoulder, suppressing a smirk of his own. Pam cocked her head to the side and sauntered over to him.

"How distracting am I?" she purred, twining her arms around his neck.

Eric let his hands rest on her hips, "Very," he said, leaning in and resting his forehead against hers.

Pam kissed him lightly on the lips, "Really?"

"Really," Eric confirmed, kissing her lightly in return before pushing her away. "But no more Christmas songs," he said firmly, looking her in the eye.

Pam pouted, "Not even a short one?"

Eric smirked, "You can drive me crazy in other ways," he said, kissing her on the forehead.

Pam looked up at him through her eyelashes, _"All I want for Christmas is you_," she crooned before dissolving into laughter and running away at vampire speed.

"You'll pay for that," Eric called after her, torn between annoyance and amusement.

"You'll have to catch me first," Pam called back easily before squealing in surprise as Eric appeared out of nowhere at vampire speed.

"You were saying?" he asked, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

"I'm yours?" she suggested.

Eric smirked, "That's my girl."

Pam rolled her eyes, suppressing a smirk as Eric kissed her cheek, "You're still a Scrooge."

Eric shrugged a shoulder as he made a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, "I think I can live with that."


End file.
